The goal of the Medical College of Wisconsin's 2-year clinical research-training program is to prepare each K30 participant to function as an effective and productive clinical investigator. The program is designed to address the clinical research training needs of individuals with diverse backgrounds and a broad range of research-related skills. Based on the evaluation of the curriculum by the trainees and their academic accomplishments, the program has been successful. The core curriculum continues to evolve and consists of 40-structured seminar sessions, which are focused on 7 major topic areas or "themes": I. Clinical Research Career Development; II. Study Design and Biostatistics; III. Ethical Conduct of Research; IV. Application of Innovative Concepts and New Technologies to Research; V. Scientific Communication through Publications and Presentations; VI. Preparation of Competitive Grant Applications; and VII. Research Project Management. Other program requirements include online training and certification in bioethics, guidance by a research mentor, attendance at a mentorship workshop, and successful completion of course in research methods. The application process for each program candidate provides the foundation for the development of individualized training tailored to the learning needs of the individual. Trainees who have few or no skills in study design take additional coursework to meet their learning needs. The clinical research training involves a close collaboration with the institution's General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), the graduate school, and federally designated centers for biomedical research. A certificate of recognition is awarded to all individuals who successfully complete the training program. In addition, to date, one-third of our trainees have obtained a masters degree in epidemiology, public health or bioethics. Over the next five years, we propose to expand the curriculum to place greater emphasis on integrating basic science concepts into the curriculum, adding a basic scientist to the faculty, increasing the number of trainees from 12 to 16, developing a library of resources, sharing some resources with the K30 program at another institution, and employing an external consultant to evaluate the program.